Him
by Amax21
Summary: He visits the headmistresses office on the 1st of September to have a chat with Albus Dumbledore


He hobbles towards the castle, his staff clicking alongside him for every other step as he leans on it. With a slight limp, hunched forward the pace isn't exactly fast. The castle looming in front of him brings back many fond memories of earlier times, easier times. Well, old times is just that, old times.

As he approaches the front gates he taps his staff to the ground twice, and they slowly, and silently, swings open, reveling the entrance hall and a lot of noise from the great hall to the right. He smiles at the sound of the excited voices ready for the new year of learning, and hobbles past. He takes his time climbing the Grand staircase to the 3rd floor, toward the headmistress's office. As he approaches the gargoyle the years seems to melt off of him, he rights himself up, the limp disappearing, his steps becomes lighter and the grip of the staff changes from something to help him walk to something more like how you would hold a tool, a powerful one at that.

Stopping in front of the gargoyle he bows. The gargoyle bows back and steps out of the way. His eyes glints as he steps forward, and past the gargoyle, onto the revolving staircase.

Stepping into the office, he walks around the office desk and unceremoniously plonks himself down in the headmistresses chair. Leaning his staff toward the desk, within easy reach he turns to one of the pictures on the wall. "Hello Albus". The portrait of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, with his eyes ablaze with mirth, chuckles. "You just walked past them all this year too, didn't you?". He grins in a almost boyish manner, "Of course, what else would you think?". Albus shakes his head while many of the other portraits chuckles. "You really are hopeless, you know that right?". "Mhm, I know. But you like my annual visits, so you're not going to complain are you?". Albus shakes his head, "I do, so I really can't, can I?".

This annual visit to the Headmistresses office had become something akin to a tradition. It wasn't after all just to walk in, and take a seat, although that was what he usually did. But there wasn't like anyone would stop him, evening 1st of September, there were after all feasts to attend, first years to sort and words to say. No, on 1st of September the security around Hogwarts was rather low, to be frank it actually was nonexistent, if you weren't stopped by the wards, that is.

(^.^) /(*v*)\ `(O-O)´

Albus looks down on the man in the chair, sitting there like he had no care in the world. Albus felt his heart warming up at the sight, so far a portrait had a heart. Here he was, after all this time. Dropping off the face of the earth after finishing his "job" had made the biggest uproar in history, although much upheaval and good had come with the way he did it too. Albus had underestimated his craftiness, but he had underestimated him in most else too.

At the event that was supposed to award him his Order of Merlin: Master class, a new class above first class made just because it was felt first class wasn't good enough, he stopped the ceremony with the words "No thanks Minister, I wouldn't accept this even if it was awarded from a non-corrupt Minister of Magic who only focus wasn't self preservation and money". Turning to the audience he continued "If you don't believe me, just read the new newspaper you will receive tomorrow". A bow to Neville Longbottom, who had taken up the mantle as Department Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement right out of Hogwarts, and Susan Bones, Headmistress of Hogwarts was the last thing he did before he disappeared from stage, and wasn't seen again.

The 'newspaper' as he had called it had arrived early the next morning to every wizardry home in magical Britain. It had torn strips into the Minister, his office, the Wisengamot, and almost every other part of the ministry, it's bigotry and the corruptness that ruled within the walls of the Ministry of Magic. It had accurately listed, page up and page down, every wizard and witch working within the ministry, their NEWTs, how they had gotten their job, and how much they had accepted in bribes for this or that. That week had been a long one for Neville and his teams of Aurors and Hit-wizards, and it sadly started in their own department.

The result was a totally revamped ministry and Wisengamot. There really wasn't much else to do when two thirds of the ministry was in Auror holding cells, one third charged with accepting bribery and the other third for bribery. Most of the rest of the ministry was just dismissed with the reason, 'lacking education', and in some cases 'At least one NEWT is required to hold this position' given.

As most of the Wisengamot members also held a job in the ministry, and that most at this point was held in Auror cells for giving or taking bribery, it wasn't difficult to put a 'few' new laws in place and remove some old ones at the Wisengamot meeting a week after the award ceremony. The result was quite remarkable.

Albus asks, like he does every year "You know they're missing you right?". The man sights "Yes, I know. But it doesn't change my decision on them ever seeing me again". Albus sights "We have discussed this often enough to do it again, there won't be any changing your mind I reckon. I understand, although I must say I don't like it". He smiles at Albus as he rises from the Headmistresses chair "I will see you again next year Albus, take care and say hi to Susan from me". Albus smiles sadly "Already?" The man chuckles "Yes Albus, if i'm to get out of here before the feast is finished I got to go now". He walks towards the door and leaves without looking back. Albus raises his voice "I will tell them you stepped by and are in good health, bye". The last word is almost cut off by the door being shut silently.

As he walks down the corridor from the office towards the stairs he shrinks in on himself, seems to get older, and in just a few steps the old man makes an appearance. He hobbles down the stairs, through the entrance hall and out on the front steps. He stops, turns back, lays a hand on the rock by the entrance door and smiles "See you again next year Hogwarts". He turns on the spot and is gone.

(^.^) /(*v*)\ `(O-O)´

After Headmistress Susan Bones sends the children off to bed she makes her way towards her office and quarters. As she approaches the gargoyle guarding her office she gives the password "Harry Potter" and the gargoyle jumps aside. She ascends the revolving staircase and enters her office. A few steps into her office she stops. Something is out of place but she can't put her finger on what it is. The voice of Albus Dumbledore brings her out of her thoughts "He says hi". Susan turns her head sharply towards the portrait of Albus her eyes widening. "I missed him, again!?" Albus smiles sadly at her"Yes, he still think it's for the best that no one can say they have seen him". Susan sights and heads towards her quarters while asking "He's still at good health?". "He walked right through all the wards, enchantments and traps around the school and then right into this office" Albus chucles "Yes, I think you can say that".

Susan enters her quarters and makes herself ready for bed. As she lays down she looks at the picture she has on her nightstand, taken her fifth year by Colin Creevey. The DA smiles back at her. Her last thought before drifting off to sleep is "Where are you Harry Potter?"

THE END


End file.
